


Honey skinned

by Xx_A_xX



Series: NCT Ships [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Mark had been waiting for Donghyuck, his best friend, to come back from the Dream promotions and after seeing his bare honey toned stomach he realised just how much he needed that sassy sunflower.-Smut
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537984
Kudos: 109
Collections: Markhyuck





	Honey skinned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut and that is a warning!

It had been roughly three weeks since Mark had seen Donghyuck at the 127 dorms, at first he liked the fact that he had the room all to himself but after only a few days he realised he really did miss their late night talking sessions and the times when Donghyuck would have a nightmare, or so he said, and had to intrude Mark's bed and cuddle up to him. Though Mark said he didn't like the younger snuggling up to him he was really just trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to his best friend. 

This was the day Mark had been waiting for, this was the day his roommate would be coming back to the 127 dorms and boy was he excited (not that he would ever admit it though). There was two hours until he'd come back, don't get Mark wrong he wasn't counting or anything, he was just simply observing the time. To pass the time he wondered out into the kitchen and was faced with Taeyong and Jaehyun making dinner for everyone, he saw how close they were and smiled knowingly. 

"Still waiting for Hyuck?" Jaehyun asked as he took a seat next to Mark, everyone knew that Donghyuck had a _mild_ crush on their main rapper...Everyone other than Mark knew that. But same goes for the other way round; everyone knew Mark liked the literal sunshine that was Donghyuck but Donghyuck was too blind to tell. Or neither of them wanted to address the situation. 

"What! No no just came to see you guys." Jaehyun eyed him knowing that it was a flat out lie but decided to ignore it, "You do realise he's coming now, he just texted Taeyong saying he'd be here in around a minute." Mark stood up and ran out to his room leaving Jaehyun looking confused as hell. Back in Mark and Donghyuck's room Mark was fumbling around trying to look normal. 

His plan was to look like he wasn't interested in his arrival, which would surely fail but oh well. Mark decided on laying down with a book in his hands, he started reading the book out of boredom which seemed to pass a few minutes which led him to get distracted when the door opened revealing Donghyuck with a wide smile plastered on his face as he saw his roommate laying down completely oblivious to his presence. 

Donghyuck pounced on top of Mark which led the other to scream before realising that he had arrived back, Hyuck squeezed the life out of Mark before letting go. 

"Hi Mark! Did you miss me?" He said as he walked over to his bed, "Its been nice and quiet without you here." Mark lied. 

"Not what Jaehyun said~" He sung out with a slight giggle, just as Mark was about to protest Donghyuck pealed his shirt of his body from the sweat as he just came from practice. Mark tried his hardest not to look but seemingly found it rather difficult, he quickly became consumed in the honey toned body of Donghyuck. He saw the slight form of abs breaking through from the practice he'd been doing recently, Mark could not take his eyes away. 

"Mark!" Donghyuck waved his hands in his face, "O-Oh yes?" With his face now a pretty shade of crimson he looked at his feet, "I'm taking a shower." As he walked into the bathroom leaving Mark sat on his bed completely embarrassed. Just as Mark thought he was safe Donghyuck popped back out from the bathroom to collect his towel from his bed. 

"Hyung, you might want to take care of that..." Donghyuck said quietly with an evident blush present on his cheeks as he subtly motioned over to Mark's crouch to which he quickly grabbed a pillow making his face even more red than before. Mark didn't dare say a word as he gripped the pillow close and waited for him to leave. What an odd way to welcome him back...

It had been around ten minutes of Mark just sat there looking off into space not knowing what to do with the current situation, his thoughts were cut off as Donghyuck re-emerged from the bathroom with a towel hung loosely around his waist. This time Mark was sure not to gawk, instead he decided on standing up despite the growing pain down below and walked over to his closet to get an oversized hoodie to cover the...Situation down there. 

Just as Mark turned around to go back he bumped into the younger who was only wearing a pair of boxers and a loose hanging top which Mark was fairly sure was his but that didn't matter at all. Now only centimetres away from each other neither of them dared to move, the hoodie which Mark previously held was now dropped on the floor. Donghyuck began to advance forwards trapping Mark against a wall. Little did Mark know that this was his plan all along, to get him all worked up. 

With his hands either side of Mark's head he leaned in to his ear, "Having fun? Looking at me like a whole three course meal." Donghyuck whispered seductively into his ear with an evident smirk to play the part. Mark gulped not knowing what to do or say next but it seemed that it was already worked out. 

Their noses touched as their foreheads met just inches away from their lips, "Dammit Hyuck..." Mark grumbled out as he grabbed Donghyuck's waist and swiftly spun them around so Donghyuck was officially trapped. "You think its fun to tease?" Mark growled, "Apparently so." The younger whispered back like the sassy teen he is and that was it for Mark, he had it with waiting. 

Both of them had the same idea as they both smashed their lips together finding some sort of rhythm fairly quickly amongst the heated makeout session. Mark patted the latter's thighs to which he quickly got the message and jumped up. Without breaking the kiss Mark carried him to the bed where he threw him down on to the mattress and hovered over him. Without a second passing he grabbed Donghyuck's top and threw it somewhere else in the room not really caring where it landed, he placed kisses all around his stomach causing the younger to moan out softly. 

Mark savoured the sweet sounds that came out of his mouth, he didn't care if the whole dorm was going to hear, this was his dream unfolding before his eyes. This time it was Donghyuck's time to take control as he flipped them over and ripped Mark's top also making disposal of it, he straddled Mark's wait and began to leave light marks across his skin making sure not to leave any noticeable ones. Unconsciously he began to grind down after feeling Mark's hard on against his barely covered ass, Mark moaned loudly at the sudden friction. He hated the fact that he decided to wear the tightest pair of skinny jeans that he owned, both of them whined in unison as they gained some sort of rhythm. 

"Ah~ Hyuck..." Mark whined out hoping that he would do something which seemed to work as Donghyuck shuffled down and fiddled with the button on Mark's jeans, he looked up at him for permission which was quickly granted. Slowly he took of Mark's jeans and discarded them elsewhere, Donghyuck was surprised to see that Mark had decided to go without underwear for the day. The sunflower took a deep breath at the size, he never expected Mark to be this big but it just added to his excitement. 

Without a warning he took Mark in his mouth whole and began deep throating him, luckily he had no gag reflex, as he bobbed his head up and down he listened to the way Mark moaned. Donghyuck hummed in satisfaction sending shock waves causing Mark to become a stuttering mess, "C-Close." He managed to splutter out between whines and moans as he thrusted up into his throat. 

Soon enough, as Mark had said, he came with a loud moan into the others mouth. Donghyuck responded by lifting off with a pop and swallowing his load in one causing Mark to become entranced in the younger once again. 

"Guy's Taeyong said to- JESUS MY INNOCENT EYES!" Jungwoo screeched as he ran back out of the room as fast as he had entered, both of their heads immediately snapped towards the door. 

"Shit..." They both muttered, Taeyong was going to murder them. Poor Jungwoo....


End file.
